


Tea Bag Expert

by KitaSapphire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, No tea bagging actually occurs, Sexual Situations, Slow Burn, future skipable intercourse, heavy cuddles, mature to explicit future chapters, tea time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaSapphire/pseuds/KitaSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute tea shop catches your eye on the way home through the Monster District. Being a tea lover yourself you take a peak inside to see if you find something new to try out. He was not the something you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers All Around

Walking home from work in the fresh spring weather was both comforting and exhausting at the same time. The day was long at work and you wanted nothing more than to just get out of there the whole time, especially with customers about to storm toward you right before you left. The pay was good at least, but sometimes it was stressful. Then again, who really honestly liked their jobs in this economy?  
On the way home, taking a relaxing walk, you decided to take the long way home to relieve some stress, which would bring you through the park and close to the new monster district within the town. Mount Ebott was the main hotspot where to find monsters considering the mountain had been their home for so long, especially since they were freed from the barrier only about a year ago; they were all still settling in the new, more open environment.  
Considering the rumours of the mountain around town prior to the barrier being broken, the people of the town were more than thrilled of being able to see monsters again, let alone be super hospitable. Some weren't so inviting, especially those who were not in town and did not meet the monsters face to face to know how kind they were. Anyone who once lived in town and didn't like the monsters quickly moved on.  
It made things all the better for the whole community. Not a violent instance nor any sense of physical discrimination came on the news, but that's yet to be seen.  
This sort of crossed your mind as you reached the edge of the park and entered the outskirts of the monster district. You yourself had moved to Mt. Ebott three years ago, looking for a peaceful living away from any over-the-top-busy cities. You also were very okay with having monsters being accepted into the world, most of them being kind to you where you worked, sometimes better than the humans. Something about the whole change just screamed something may happen involving the monsters, however; humans always found a way to fight anything they considered different. History was no friend to humanity when it came to this fact.  
Looking up, you saw a bar with the name Grillby's on the top. You heard good things about the place and were often tempted to go there on your off days. The problem was you never had the money. You were saving up for a house rather than the shabby apartment you currently lived at, so every cent was saved away from such experimental luxuries.  
You sighed and looked on through the street. One thing caught you eye across the street.  
There was a cute little shop with real flowers growing on the outside, with a teal green sign with a yellow flower at the top of the banner. On first look, it did look like a flower shop, but walking closer to the place you found the words Golden Teas in cursive titled at the top. You always enjoy a nice cup of tea and tea was probably one of the only times you could indulge in yourself for a bit.  
You opened the glass door, the sound of a tinkling bell hitting your ears in the corner above your head. Inside was a lovely arrangement of flowers in pots in each corner of the front, leafy greens with lilies and sunflowers. Chairs and glass tables sat at the walls and glass window close to the entrance. The atmosphere was certainly calm enough to enjoy a cup of tea in, a soft sound of music being played from the back. You sort of expected someone to be behind the counter like at David's Tea to help you but saw no one. You waited to see if someone would come around, especially since you didn't want to do something by accident while trying to take a look at the products behind the counter.  
"Just a moment, please." You heard from the back of the store, some more plants blocking your view of who it could have been. Even the voice of the person working here was pleasant. Strong and easy, but soft enough to match the feel of the place.  
You looked around the place once more, admiring the soft lighting of the outside sunset hitting the window to not blind you but highlight the store in just such an ambience that you felt could be painted.  
"Ah hello there," you heard from behind you again. Looking, you saw none other than Asgore the king of monsters...or ex monster king as you understood from the news. Could monarchy even do that?  
He was definitely bigger in person, at least 7 feet tall.  
"How can I help you?" He asked smiling, holding a jar you assumed to be tea like the ones on the shelf behind him.  
"I uh," you stammered, feeling just a bit intimidated by the mere size of him. "I was just in the neighbourhood and saw your shop. What kind of teas do you have?" It was rather difficult to see the labels of the jars from where you stood.  
He chuckled a bit at your question. "I have quite a few you may be familiar with; lavendar, chamomile, hazelnut. Most of these are actually from my own garden out back."  
"Really? That's impressive." There was honestly no sarcasm in that; the jars holding the the teas behind him were quite large to be from a garden 'out back'.  
"Yup. If you'd like, and this is my own personal recommendation, I suggest trying this golden flower tea." He suggested, switching the jar in his hand with another on the shelf. "If you take a sniff, I'm sure you'll find something completely new yet pleasant from it."  
He opened the jar for you to take a whif, placing the jar on the counter for you to smell and still have personal space. The scent was lovely, sweet and something that could definitely relax you from a stressful day. "That does smell lovely. How much?"  
"About $15 a handful. My own hand at least so you definitely get a bargain from such a rare flower." He chuckled when he showed you his paw. It really was massive.  
Unfortunately for you, you only had $9.50 leftover from the lunch you bought.  
"Ah, I may have to pass on that for today. Even with a price like that, I don't have quite enough for today." You stated sheepishly, leaning on the counter with your elbow.  
He made an ahh sound at that, before ducking under the counter to grab something. That something was a spoon and a small container the size of a golf ball, perfect size for a scoop of leaves for a cup of tea.  
"If you'd like, I can give you this sample size. The container is 'biodegradble' as some people may say, so I suggest not using it as you tea container."  
This was really nice of him, even by the monster standards you've come to understand. "Heh, wouldn't you lose money like that, since you're giving away a rare flower tea?"  
"Not at all. I enjoy just seeing people happy from my teas. This is more a hobby than anything really." He assured you. Now you just couldn't say no.  
"Alright, I'd like the sample then." You answered, a smile on you face since you sniffed the lovely scent.  
..The tea that is, nothing else at the moment.  
"Wonderful. I do hope you enjoy it." He stated, taking the spoon and filling the container, careful not to spill a single strand of the dried plant as he placed a lid on it. He handed it to you.  
"Thank you. By the way, I really like your shop. It's very..um.." You struggled for the type of atmosphere this felt like.  
"Calming but refreshing?" He asked. You nodded, exactly the words you would describe, and his smile grew even wider. "I was, actually going for that." He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well you definitely did a good job. I'm pretty sure I'll come back when I have more time." You assured him, a bit more confidence in yourself as you began to leave.  
"I'm glad. Enjoy your tea." He called as you opened the door. You looked back and gave a slight wave.  
Well that was interesting. You were definitely walking this path more often.


	2. Tea Time

At home, or as close to a home as you regarded the space, you place the tea to the side of the kettle in the kitchen area, wanting to sit down before you did anything needing any sort of effort. The apartment was one bed one bathroom, a small closet at the side of the entrance more for your books than for your clothes or shoes, the kitchen that barely had space for both the fridge and shove, let alone the cupboards taking over the higher areas above the sink, and that was it. The ‘bedroom’ was also the main room, where you had your laptop, eating table and sofa-slash-eating chair beside the window which eliminated the room with the last rays of the setting sun. 

You sat on the sofa, picking up the book from the table you had bookmarked last night from reading before bed. You weren't up for reading just yet, but the texture and light tapping of your fingers on the book cover gave you a movement for your hands and light background sound for you to think about the day you had. 

You really need to find a better place than where you were, both for work and for sleep. You were done with customer service and wanted something more close to your potential and passions. Again, the idea of the economy came into play, but regardless you would search the surrounding areas for possible change of workplace; even if monsters were hiring. Now that monsters were more common to the area, as compared to even a year ago, you felt more comfortable around them and more open to being closer to them in a friendly manner. 

Much like how Asgore had been less than an hour before. 

You thought closely about the whole trip to the tea shop. It was a really cute venue and you were sure if people knew about it, both humans and monsters would want to fill the space like they would a Starbucks or even McDonald’s, but have a more relaxing experience. You almost felt you could paint the scene, it was that calm; though the last time you touched paint had been quite a while ago. 

You gently scratched the surface of the book, your eyes closing as you focused intently on the sound for a moment as you shifted your thoughts to the king of monsters himself. 

Asgore certainly seemed to be a gentle soul, even though you heard the horrible things about him on the news once monsters came out. There was a great debate for months from humans about if something should be done regarding the human souls who had fallen and…one way or another, was in his possession before Frisk, the human child hero and ambassador of monsters, broke the barrier. Those debates on the news was how you first saw images of the retired monster king. His sad eyes in the photos and camera shots showed he was not a killer, in your opinion at least, and how he clearly regretted the whole situation, either for his own sins or what had to be done for the monsters’ release. Once Frisk told the press that seven human souls was the only way to break the barrier long before they came along made the presses back off, switching to the now very popular and continually rising star that was Mettaton. They were alright, you guessed, but you didn't have much time to check out their stuff. 

Your mind was wondering, a sort of indication for you to do something now before sleep. You decided to make yourself some food and afterward would try out the tea for sleep, hoping it to be calming enough to knock you out. Placing the book back on the table, you walked into the kitchen straight to the fridge. 

Inside was only a carton of milk and some leftover soup you had from yesterday that was made from the remains of the dinner the night before. 

You really needed to grocery shop tomorrow. While the freezer did have a frozen pizza for emergencies, you knew you could survive with leftover soup tonight. 

Taking out a clean pot from the dishwasher you reheated the contents of the soup and washed the container that held the soup moments before. On the side, you turned on the kettle which was half filled with water from this morning’s tea, which had been an Earl Grey tea sweetened with honey for some weight to it as your mediocre breakfast. Drying the container and putting it away with your other kitchen ware, you prepped the tea in you loose leaf tea holder cup, curtesy of family from your last birthday. Both the soup and the kettle began to boil soon enough, and your stomach was beginning to rumble at the scent of dinner being ready. 

You first poured the soup into a bowl, a spoon ready at the side to pick up. You poured the kettle water into your tea cup, the scent of the golden flower already hitting your senses with a sweetness you couldn't before describe. You knew you would have to wait a little bit before taking a sip, not just for flavour but also how hot it was, so you left the cup there and took your soup to the eating table, looking out the window. 

The sky was changing colours as the sun finally set past the horizon. Clouds passing slowly were shaded with pinks and yellows, their shadows playing with a mixture of oranges and reds. You knew on the opposite side, purples and blues were taking over as the sign of night on the way. The whole scene outside was quite warm with the accompanying warm soup you ate inside. You were thankful the sun had already set so not to blind you as you ate. 

Almost finished with your dinner, scooping the contents at the bottom for as much weight as possible to fill you, you looked around yourself. You would also have to go do laundry, noticing more clothes on the floor than floor showing. You didn't used to be this messy when you were in school and still living with family, but you needed a space for yourself once you graduated. The last thing you thought about was how it would change you, living alone that is; you didn't have to try to be neat in your own place. 

The problem was, with how run down the apartment itself was, you unconsciously made it look worse than it was. 

You would change that tomorrow; now was tea time. 

Taking the bowl and spoon back to the sink, you did a quick walk of both and dried them in the swift motion with the nearest semi-clean dish towel. Placing them in their places, you took out the strainer of your now very potent tea, dumping the remains in the trash bin and ringing the strainer as best you could in the sink. Letting the strainer air dry, you took your tea to your chair, laying back as far as possible to become comfortable without spilling a drop. 

The sky was now a strange mix of purple to intense navy, a hint of the sun being there once before only at a layer of fire rainbow colours at the very edge of the horizon. You loved watching the sun set every single night you could when you didn't work; people for the most part in the cities barely get a hint of such a scenery uncut by skyscrapers, concrete walls or driving duties specific to this time. This landscape had small traces of small houses, far off highways and even farmlands off in the very corner of the distance you could see from your spot. 

You finally took a sip of your golden tea; it tasted as warm and wonderful as the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written before my other Undertale fanfiction featuring Grillby and you. Yea, I fantasize a lot about these characters like a sinner, but I hope you enjoy sinning with me in furry hell for this one!  
> Comments and Reviews are much appreciated and I'll see you in the next chapter :)


	3. Breath of Fresh Lavendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your job turns to shit. What does your tea friend think of it?

It had been a few days that past since last you went to the tea shop. You got groceries as you had planned, you worked your hours, and you even had a bit of time to clean your apartment up of dishes and clothes that littered the floor. On the day you cleaned your place, you did stop by the tea shop prior, only to find the shop closed for the day, ironically. Well, you didn’t feel too bad considering you didn't know the hours the shop kept open until you read the sign on that day, but at least you knew the next time you’d stop by you could pay with cash rather than your debit card.

The next time you’d stop by, which was today after work, would also be your paycheck day.

The visit to the tea shop and the fact you were getting paid today was the only highlight of the day.

You were at your limits with this place. The manager was nowhere to be seen when several customers coming to talk to him about certain products that were not in stock, you struggling to keep them from shouting at you. One customer’s kid decided it would be a fun idea to test the weight strength of a display table, only for his jumping on the stuff to crash underneath him. Everyone saw it, except of course that damn manager, only for the customers to start complaining about the faulty structure and the now current mess under the kid that just happened to cushion him so he didn't get hurt. A couple of the stock workers and yourself when you weren't on cash would come to the mess to move the items back to the back for the mean time, only to find out the manager left the store completely without telling soul as to where or why they left.

‘One more thing,’ you thought feeling heat rise in yourself from your developing rage. ‘One more thing and I don't care if I'll be out of a job.’

Ironically, at that very moment, the manager came in.

You were at cash at the moment, one customer just finishing paying with a credit card, when you hear his voice from the direction of the faulty display table. Seeing that a coworker gave you a nod to go check it out, the customer leaving with their bags, you went to go see just what the manager was doing the whole time while you and your co workers were trying to hold down the fort. (The meaning of the phrase came into full effect after what you've been through)

Only to see him yelling at the stock workers who helped clean the mess before him.

That’s it.

“It’s not their fault the table fell.” You called, catching the attention of him and the two others. Your agitation was clear in your voice. “Some kid decided it was a good idea to play bounce house on it.”

He turned toward you. “This has nothing to do with you.” He almost sneered. He never did like you, you were hired by a higher authority over him. “Get back to work.”

“Oh, but I do have something to do with it!” You were starting to get really angry now, your voice rising a little. “I helped cleaned the mess with them while you were out when you should have been here working with us. Instead, you weren't even in the store, and no one knew where you were the whole time.” You were now getting into debate mode, ready to start a very big argument. “Isn't that against policy considering you want to get paid?”

“If you want to get paid, I suggest you get back to work this second.” He started to get angry himself, his voice dropping to a dangerous octave. It reminded you of a rat trying to hiss in an alleyway.

“If I don't get paid, I can sue you.” You stated calmly, crossing your arms. “If I don't get paid, even if I quit right this moment, I can sue you, not the store for not giving me my paycheck, especially since I have witnesses of you not being in the store when this whole predicament happened.”You then pointed to the store cameras. “Not to mention if for some reason you lose your video feed during this whole time, you're just proving that you've been neglectful of your job or trying to hide something from the police.” You placed your hands on your hips. “Is that what you want?”

He was silent, his face both grim and furious at the same time. The stock workers behind him were still nervous but grew on quickly at what you were playing at.

“Get my check right now.” You decided. You were done with him and this whole shit hole place. “I'm done with this place and I'm done with you. I'm staying right here until I get my money or there will be hell to pay.” Thankfully your stuff was right beside your co worker that took over cash for you. If anything happened, she would know and tell you right away.

Your ex manager clenched his fist, his whole body stressing his muscles with fury. He turned and stomped toward the office, barely colliding with the stock workers had they not moved out of the way and shutting the door closed with a loud bang.

“T-Thank you,” the more nervous looking one whimpered out. “I thought he was going to chew us out.”

“You didn't have to you know,” the other commented, a clear sigh coming off him that showed the world he was practically dead inside.

“Go big or go home I guess,” you muttered with just as much interest. You lifted our arms nonchalantly “I guess I’m doing both.”

You heard the door slam back open, that asshole coming back with an envelope in hand. “Here,” He said in the lowest voice you ever heard from him. He was about to turn and leave when you stopped him.

“Hold on,” you said glaringly. You saw him stop a few meters away, not looking back.

You opened the envelope to check the amount of the check. Thankfully it was the right amount as you expected, computer written amount and his signature in place, albeit a bit harder into the paper. You had been on a two weekly paid basis, meaning you got paid at the end of the day on your second week period.

Which happened to be today.

“Good,” you said and turned on your heel. “Good luck running this dump.” You waved back.

“Like you give a shit anymore.” The manager turned on you once he heard your comment.

You stopped walking and turned your head. “I was talking to them, idiot.”

You sauntered to the cash, picking up your coat and bag, and out the door for the last time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt so light as you walked down the familiar street. You had deposited the check into the bank, retrieving a few bills for future emergencies and for the purchase you were about to make. You were currently walking down the familiar street, Grillby’s on one side tempting you with a soft orange glow and the smell of either steak or hamburgers, you weren't quite sure which.

Today was not the day for that, unfortunately, but you had something else in mind.

You headed toward the cute little tea shop at the opposite end of the street, the greens of the outside more vibrant that the first time you entered. They were probably just watered a little while ago.

Opening the door and hearing the familiar chime, you saw Asgore ready (well, sort of) at the table in front of the stock of teas, reading a book with his glasses on.

Looking up, he noticed you right away and grew a huge grin on his face.

“Welcome back,” he said cheerily, placing him book down with a bookmark holding the place he was reading. You noticed it was a history book of the medieval times of Europe, which as you thought about was probably familiar to him as he had been king of monsters and was probably the time where monsters were run underground. That was just your thinking, but it would make sense.

You also noticed once again, the place was empty except for you and him.

“Glad to be back,” You said happily, a smile returned to him. “What would you recommend for someone who just lost a job?” You went straight to the point as usual, dropping your bag and coat on a chair beside the table that was closest to the window. When it came to tea, you didn't mess around.

“Hmm,” He rubbed at his chin for a moment thinking quickly of some possibilities. “Depends on whether or not you liked the job for one thing.”

You came closer to him, resting your forearms on the ledge. “Used to like it, quickly started to hate it. I basically quit and I've been feeling good about it ever since. Although,” your smile fell “I know I'm going to regret it very quickly. Finding a job right now is really hard and I just know it's going to be difficult until I can find one.”

“Ahh, I see,” Asgore responded after a moment of taking that all in. “If you're comfortable with it, I’d love to hear what exactly happened. I'm always interested in human interactions, especially this market you've all created.” He turned while talking, picking a container with elegant hand writing. “We can have a taste of this tea, lavender rooibos, while we talk. I always find it helps me I feel the nerves on the rise.”

He gave you a moment to take a whiff of the contents, the familiar scent of lavender was particularly interesting considering you never tried it as a tea, but the sweetness of it was enticing.

“Sure thing,”you said, as you sat down and watched him prepare your drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could have made up how horrible people are when it comes to retail, but the scene where reader ends it is not the worst I ever heard (I’ve gone through worse myself)
> 
> Thankfully Asgore is there to lift your spirits!
> 
> Also, LOOOONG CHAPTER!! Hope you enjoyed! :D


	4. New Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Asgore think about the situation?

You prattled on about what had happened with your ex-manager to Asgore as you both waited for the tea to cool enough to drink between you two. He had sat down in front of you beside the window, attentive with a small smile on his face and nodding for you to continue whenever you paused for effect of your woes. You were glad you could relieve all of this on someone who hadn't been there, at the same time feeling a bit sorry for him having to listen to it, but you appreciated it greatly.

Every so often he would ask a question of how the cash register worked with credit cards; he had the machine set up but he was still confused about the concept. You answered literally as if it was a special IOU card which a business owned over the owner of the card, and then moved on with some topics about the market you understood from high school level.

By that point, the tea was cooled and ready for the both of you.

The scent was sweet as when the herb was dry, a bit stronger now in in taste in liquid form. The tea cups were adorable, intricate patterns on the side yet not made of China or other porcelain, but feeling more like plastic. You guess it was for avoiding messes if such a time that they might drop, maybe even with kids as you thought to the mishap of your day. The taste was slightly stronger than you expected, but it only felt more comfortable having some.

“Anyways, thanks for listening to all that,” you finally ended, having taken your first sip. “Do you always listen to the woes of your customers?” You said it with a slight indication that he probably didn't but that was your assumption.

“Only the ones who need it.” Asgore raised his cup to you before taking his own taste of the tea. Placing it back down, he suddenly grew a serious look on his face, as if contemplating his next move.

You noticed quickly.

“Something up?” You asked, now ready to hear his woes if he had them.

“The ceiling?” he answered.

(An imaginary cricket sounded within the pause of silence)

You both giggled. Well, Asgore more rumbled but it was his form of a giggle.

“I mean,” You said, controlling your breath. “Why the serious face?”

Asgore controlled himself once more, not quite a serious face on him at the moment but still gazed at you with consideration.

“I was just thinking,” he stated slowly, rubbing a thumb on his tea cup almost in line with his words. “If you're in desperate need of a job, I’d be happy to have you work here.”

…… It took your brain a while to process what he just said.

“What?” You asked, blinking with surprise.

“I do need the help keeping the plants alive when I'm not in,” Asgore began to explain. “There are times when I can't make it to at least water all of them every day, and I worry they may dry faster when the

warmer weather comes along.” He paused to take a drink of his tea. You did the same, letting this all sink in. “I would be right beside you for the first few weeks, introduce you to the garden and teach you the names, harvest methods, and stocking of the outside plants when the days are done. You already have much more experience with the cash register than I do,” he chuckled at this for a moment before looking back at you. “So what do you say?”

You took a moment, looking down at your tea and looking around the tea shop. A finger of yours was tapping the tea cup as your processed your thoughts.

“You sound as if I would take over for you at some point.” You mumbled nervously.

“Not to worry,” He said, waiving his hand. “I wouldn't do that to you unless I knew you were ready or if there was an absolute emergency, and even for the second one I would have you close up shop if I knew you weren't ready yet.”

You were still nervous about the prospect. This seemed too good to be true; you quit your shit job and all of a sudden this guy, the previous king of all monsters no less, invites you to run his tea shop, a dream you once loved to think about but never thought possible.

And then there was the other thing nagging at you.

“Are..,” you needed to word this careful, as not to offend him or his generosity. “Are you sure you want someone like me taking care of your shop? I mean if there’s..others more qualified,” you refused to create a divide between monsters and humans, even in your words. “I’d understand if you would rather find someone else..”

Asgore looked at you carefully, thinking about your words for less than a moment before he chuckled easily.

“If I didn't think you were qualified,” he gently spoke. “ I wouldn’t have offered you the chance.”

You paused to watch him for a moment. Not an ounce of deceit or look of someone lying was on Asgore, so he must have really believed you could do it. You took one last sip of your tea, thinking carefully as you always did to such decision making.

“..I guess I could try.” You said hopefully.

“Excellent!” Asgore said excitedly. He had finished his tea also and moved to take the dishes back to the counter to wash soon. “If you’re ready, I can have you start training this coming Monday. It’s usually when business is at its lowest and we won't have too much trouble getting you acquainted with everything.” He seemed to have a permanent smile on his face since you made your decision.

“Is there anything I should prepare before then? Clothes or something I should bring to work with?” You asked quickly, before he got anything else to say of what to expect.

“Hmm,” Asgore thought for a moment before turning back to you. “Any colors that would match the shop colors; greens, yellows, light blues. I’m not picky for the kind of material long as you’re comfortable.” He really seemed to be content at having you work here, and especially generous. “I suggest though that you bring a notebook or pad to write down things you may find hard to remember, especially for the plant care out back.” He gestured with his thumb.

“Alright,” you answered, “and any particular plans for lunch or dinner that I should know of?” You weren't sure if you would work the full day or just the afternoon.

“You can either bring your own or try the nearest restaurants. I myself often go to Grillby’s when he’s not too busy, but I don't keep out of the shop for more than 30 minutes.”

“That seems fair.” You said, now becoming excited at how real this was becoming.

“Did you have anymore questions?” He asked, leaning down to you a little.

“Not more than that, except what time should I be in?” You said, scratching the back of your head.

“Is 10am alright? I open at 9 but would like to set things up for you before you’re here if that’s alright.”

You were really starting to like your new boss.

“That’s perfect.” You said with a huge smile on your face. “I should be heading out now, but I can’t wait to return,” you motioned to shake his hand as if this was the end of an interview.

“It’ll be my pleasure to have you with us,” Asgore answered, shaking your hand gently with his large paw. “Until then,” he waved as you turned and left out the door.

Your luck looked to be finally changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for this being late, but as with most authors on the site I've noticed, I've lso been falling behind on writing due to school and stuff. I could really use an hour in Asgore's shop TT.TT  
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoy and hope to bring the next chapter as soon as I can. PLease comment what you think and I'll see you next time!


	5. Quick Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be deleted later after the next chapter is in

I'm so sorry for this everyone, but I'll need to pause the story until I'm able to recollect what I had prior. My computer broke down about a week ago and Ive been scrambling for a new one and getting things organized, and not just for this but for school, projects, assignments, and ugh its been just a nightmare.   
Please be patient, as I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you understand and I'll see you in the next one.


	6. Weekend Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend surprise?

It had been Friday after dinner time when you and Asgore spoke of your new job coming the following Monday. On the way home, you were more excited than you had been in a long time; it felt as if your life was starting to give you a fresh new start that was for the better. The setting sun with bright yellows over the horizon matched your glowing happiness, the rays touching your face almost to blind you if you didn't feel like beaming a smile right back at it. 

That blinding light was probably a factor of what was coming to you. 

You were on the edge of the road close to walking across with no intersection around when you heard the sound of a car coming in fast. By this point, you were running backwards back to the sidewalk, looking toward the sound of the noise that came from the direction of the setting sun, your vision blinded by the bright light. 

The sound of a car screeching to a halt close to you, thankfully the side of the car already past you rather than the front facing you. A red, hot rod of a car was in front of you, top down and rumbling motor running. 

Surprisingly, the look of the car in this neighbourhood wasn't the thing that startled you. 

A skeleton was driving it. 

“HUMAN,” they darn right shouted at you. You weren't sure if it was due to the noise of the car or just their natural voice. “ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I HOPE I DID NOT STARTLE YOU.” 

You blinked a moment before responding. 

“N-No, I’m alright, thanks,” you answered, your voice above normal level but not nearly how loud theirs was. “I just got blinded by the sun before I saw you. Good thing I heard you coming.” You gave a shaky, nervous laugh. 

The skeleton nodded at this, not taking in your awkward response fully. 

“I KNOW THE FEELING, HUMAN,” they answered. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS ONCE MESMERIZED BY THE SUN MYSELF WHEN I FIRST SAW IT. YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL WHEN YOU GAZE AT IT THOUGH; I WOULD HATE TO FIND SOMEONE HURT BY SUCH A DISTRACTION.” They, as you understood from their introduction being Papyrus, waggled their finger at you. 

You weren't sure to be thankful or insulted, but given you were a pedestrian on the road, you clearly were one to be at fault for J-walking in the first place. 

“I’ll be more careful,” you said, scratching the back of your head. “Well, I don’t want to hold you here more than you need, you looked like you were in a rush.” 

“YOU ARE CORRECT. I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MAKING DINNER FOR MY BROTHER WHEN I FOUND THAT WE WERE OUT OF SPAGHETTI! CAN YOU BELIEVE SUCH A THING?” 

The whole situation was unbelievable in your opinion, but you played along. 

“Don't you just hate when that happens?” You said nonchalantly, giving the skeleton a shrug and a small smile. 

“I DO IN FACT,” Papyrus’ face was comically agitated, though how he pulled off such a face with a freaking skull and no skin, you had no idea. “NOW I MUST BE OFF BEFORE THE STORE CLOSES. BE SAFE FROM NOW ON, HUMAN.” 

With that, the hot rod car once again sped off in a flurry of wheels and dust going up in the air. You had to cough and wave a hand, the cloud of dust that came up was so thick. 

As exciting as this whole day has been, the most exciting part going off in the distance with the retreat roar of the motor, you were ready to go home and drop on your bed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At twelve noon the next day, you looked at your phone to check the time. This would be when you would be at work, working with people who were miserable and deal with a boss and customers who were just ungrateful. The release of your employment made you realize you had released yourself from a very unhealthy environment, and your room reflected that as you looked around yourself, blinking more awake. 

‘How the heck did I let this become such a mess?’ You wondered, knowing exactly what you were doing today. While you had cleaned the mess not long ago, the clean room was not long to last in such a place, and your clothes once again on the floor and the trash bin ready to tip from the excessive weight. 

What better way to accompany the cleaning up of your career than with the overhaul clean up of your apartment. 

Sooner or later, though, you would need to move out of this dump altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm alive!   
> And I shoot this chapter right out of my ass!!! It wouldn't be fair to update my Grillby fanfic and leave this one hanging after so long. Trust me, I still want to continue and complete both of my first published works!!  
> hope you like this chapter and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
